Overcome: The Aftermath
by DarkCrystalis
Summary: [Complete] This is the oneshot follow up from the original “Overcome” story. Please read “Overcome” before proceeding with this story, otherwise situations will not make sense. The Aftermath takes place after Kagome’s heartbreaking decision, in IYs POV.


**Overcome: The Aftermath  
By: DarkCrystalis **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or any other animes.

**Warning:**

**The following contains mature themes such as suicide, rape, violence, drug abuse, and coarse language. This story is NOT RECOMMENDED for those under the age of 16. Viewer discretion is advised. **

This is the long awaited follow-up from the original "Overcome" story. Please read "Overcome" before proceeding with this story, otherwise situations will not make sense.Very dark and angsty; OOC. A deep, thought out story, taking place after Kagome's heartbreaking decision.

XxXx**  
**  
Inuyasha arrived late that night to the warehouse, coming from yet another illegal prostitution agency. Kikyou had always been his favourite slut, but only god knew as to why. She was bitchy, cold hearted, and didn't say anything during the screws, which was rare in a female. Kagome always screamed and cried in pain, he'd been getting used to it…

Either way, he needed an occasional change from Kagome. She got boring, and he needed a new soul to abuse.

However, when Inuyasha expected to see the drug induced Kagome, he was in for a shock.

His abused victim lay just outside the building on the floor, and unmoving. Dark, red blood poured from numerous lacerations on her body, many not of his causing.

The most noticeable wound was the one on her head, and for a good while, he didn't know how she'd gotten it. He'd never hit her hard enough to cause such an impact, so he consciously decided that this was self-inflicted.

Despite that wound being the one to kill her, there were several other serious wounds covering Kagome's body. Scratches, scrapes, and broken bones were more than evident in her wake; seeing her, or anyone in such a state would make you sick to your stomach.

Rushing into the building, he searched it far and wide for the assumed weapon that caused her death. Inuyasha checked under the single bed, around the kitchen, in obvious areas, anywhere possible, and yet there was nothing. He nearly growled due to the rage that coursed through his body.

Needing to see her again to find more clues, he ran back outside, and leaned down to her level.Laying his hand over her heart, he waited intently for the steady heartbeat. She was still alive, and just in an unconscious state, right?

There wasn't one.

Inspecting the head wound once more, he pulled her hair out of the way for a better view. This made more blood pour out, but he ignored it.

After yet another minute or two of thinking, he knew she couldn't have hit herself with something. There was nothing in the warehouse to explain the shape of the wound. Kagome's skull had been cracked wide open, and everything that should've been hidden inside one's head was exposed.

He sat and contemplated, and finally came up with an idea.

Running into the bedroom, he stopped at the doorway. There, on the floor, were the blood droplets that led to the window. On the ledge, you could see the bloody handprints as to where she'd steadied herself, before falling off.  
_  
This has to be a mistake…she didn't…didn't…_

Inuyasha looked around disbelievingly, and promptly fell onto his knees in desperation.

_What will I do…where will I go…what have I DONE? _

He brought his hands into his face, and cried into them pitifully.He'd killed her; she might have been the one to commit suicide, but **he** was the reason for it, in which there was no denying.

She'd hated him so much that she would've rather died than to live with him; this was proof of that.

Crawling to the window on all fours with tears streaming out of his eyes, somehow through the blur, he saw the letter; her damn suicide note.

Did he even want to read it?

Probably not, but it was the least he could do, wasn't it?

After all, he'd caused this, hadn't he?

He unfolded the paper with shaking fingers, and held it up to his face.

Viewing the suicide poem, he read it in a choked silence.

Unconsciously dropping it, he sat up in a fetal position, and rocked on his heals.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault," he continued to chant in a quiet, broken whisper.

"She's dead, finally dead, freed from me…" Inuyasha continued, uncaring of the things he was admitting.

"I killed the only person I ever loved; even when the beatings started she still loved me…but why…?"

His rocking continued, but the silence to the unanswered question hovered over him like a blackening cloud.

**Why** did he beat her, and hurt her?

**Why** did he let his sickening pleasures get the best of him, and release them on Kagome's pure soul?

**Why**, damnit, **WHY**?

_Because she was the only one that would put up with it, Inuyasha…_spoke a dark voice in his head.

**_"_**No…" Inuyasha replied, shaking his head quickly in denial._  
**  
**Kikyou didn't want to be more than fuck buddies, and couldn't be there for you whenever you needed someone; but Kagome was. Poor, sweet, innocent Kagome; she loved you, but you ruined her._

"NO!" he screamed, his whole body shaking with the awful truth.

_YES!_ The voice called back, hissing in his ear. _You hurt her, raped her, beat her; it's ALL YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!_

The guilty line played over and over in his messed up head, and wouldn't stop. It was like a chime that echoed over and over until finally dispersing into the night.

_You hurt her, raped her, beat her; it's ALL YOUR FAULT!  
YOUR FAULT,  
YOUR fault,  
your fault,  
fault… _

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!  
SHE'S DEAD,  
SHE'S dead,  
she's dead,  
dead…

Inuyasha broke down into another fit of sobs, shaking uncontrollably on the floor. There was nothing he could do to make things better, or bring her back…she was gone forever.

Closing his eyes tightly, he decided to pretend that it had never happened…that NONE of this had ever happened…

Grasping his knees, Inuyasha remembered all the things she'd ever said to him, and it all passed as a blur.

XxXx

**Day 1**  
**_  
"Excuse me, but I'm looking for room 102a, do you think you could help me? My apologies for bothering you; I'm new here. My name is Kagome Higurashi!" she said in a nervous giggle, and then smiled shyly afterwards. _**

Day 16

"Go out to a movie? Sure, I'd love to go with you, Inuyasha! I think we could have fun together!"

Day 23

"I need to go get some new clothes for work at the office…want to come and be a second opinion? I'd really love it if you went with me, Inuyasha!" and then she smiled her signature smile, only for his eyes.

Day 32

"Inuyasha…I…I'm beginning to…to like you… a…a lot…IS THAT BAD?" she blurted the last three words, and then blushed deeply.

That was when he first kissed her, and asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Of course I will!" was her ecstatic response.

Day 49  
_  
"Will I what, Inuyasha? Stop stuttering, and spit it out already!" _

"Go to your cottage with you? Of course I will! It sounds lovely!"

Their first sexual encounter was on this night, and ever since, I'd gotten hooked…

Day 87 

_"Inuyasha, I…I think I…that I love you…" Kagome had looked down at her shoes, as if embarrassed by her confession… _

Day 94

"I never want to leave your side, Inuyasha…please tell me you feel the same…"

A smile came from her lover, and all her feelings were reassured.

Day 100

This was when I locked her up in the first warehouse.

This was the first time I'd heard her scream.

Day 105

The first day I drugged and raped her…

Day 116 

_The day I'd taken her to the second warehouse… _

The first time I caught her trying to call 911, and punished her…

Day 141

The day I'd taken her to the third warehouse…

Day 150

The day she died…

XxXx

In all truth, Inuyasha never **wanted** to hurt Kagome; he just **couldn't help** himself.

Even the slightest of sudden movements or words flared his anger, and made him hit her. After the first few abusing periods, he felt so good inside, in a sick way.

Soon, Kagome learned not to speak in his presence at all…Silence always hung in every room Kagome occupied, in order to avoid extra beatings.

Getting up on unsteady legs, inuyasha limped to the bathroom door, and unlocked it with his key.

Opening the cabinet, he pulled out the small, white bottle.

On the outside, it looked quite harmless; a regular, OTC drug, but on the inside…drugs, ranging from ecstasy, crack, and prescription painkillers.

These were what he'd used on her…on his precious Kagome…

Taking a few of each, he threw them into the back of his throat, and swallowed.

In a few minutes, Inuyasha would be so drugged up that he wouldn't be able to recognize his own name…

With his still un-clouded mind, he walked back to their previous torture chamber.

Across the bed, attached to the white wall, were silver chains. He'd used these on her, for whenever she'd tried to run away…

Seeing them now made him sick to his stomach, and Inuyasha unconsciously he vomited onto the floor.

Looking up at the chains again, he had to keep himself from vomiting once more.

Picking up the pen in one hand, and placing the suicide note onto it's other side, he began to write.  
_  
My love…I never meant to do this to you…even to this day, I don't know why I did those things …maybe because you loved me unconditionally, and I took advantage of that…but even in death, I'll never forget your free spirit, and everything that made you who you are… _

His vision began to haze, so Inuyasha wrote faster.

_I know that no matter what I do, I can never be forgiven for these unacceptable acts…even you, the one who loved me most, wouldn't forgive me for what I've done…I'll always love you, my Ka-… _

His hand froze on the paper, and found he had trouble moving it, but despite this, he wrote his last lines.

_I don't deserve to live; I should have been the one to die, not you…even in death, your soul will forever remain pure and untouched. To punish myself for all my wrong doings, even though this will not make up for them, I will die today… _

In the nearby distance, Inuyasha heard sirens and ambulances; the relief crews were coming…they were coming to see Kagome…

Tears streaked down his cheeks, and drowsily, Inuyasha dropped the pen onto the floor.

Getting off his knees, he walked to the window, and sat on the sill.

In the echoes of Inuyasha's mind, he could hear people yelling at him to stop, but they were ignored as he fell from the same window as Kagome.

Inuyasha Taishio fell face forward, and died on impact.

XxXx

The ambulance team looked at one another, before recovering the dead bodies.

One of the female workers was crying, saying that suicide wasn't the way to solve your problems, while another consoled her in silence.

The men strapped the dead bodies onto two separate carriers, and threw an orange blanket over each one.

As they drove to the Yamato Death Investigations Office, no one spoke a single word.

XxXx

After hours of autopsy on both of the bodies, the Investigator walked out to greet the unnerved families.

Kagome's and Inuyasha's family were both waiting for the news on their deaths.

"Inuyasha committed suicide, however, as did Kagome…"

The families looked at one another, and sobs broke out amongst one another, even Sesshoumaru had tears spring to his eyes.

"But why?" Kira asked, turning her shaking body into Souta's grounded one.

"It seems that she was wounded before death, some self-inflicted, others…" he trailed off as Kira's shaking stopped.

"…others by Inuyasha," he finished seriously, looking at Kira's back.

Enraged, she turned to her "enemy's family" and went to attack them, but Souta held her back.

"Mom, stop this! It isn't their fault Inuyasha did those things!" Souta yelled, not relenting his grip on his mother.

She stared angrily at them, but over time, the anger drained from her eyes, and her legs grew weak.

A few minutes later, she had calmed down, and unconsciously decided on crying instead.

"As a side note…I believe I know why Kagome was beaten by Inuyasha."

After his announcement, he had everyone's attention, waiting for the explination.

"Inuyasha was a very serious case of Schizophrenia…we could tell by the decreased stimuli in his brain. Not only that, but there really isn't any other explanation, at this point in time. It all fits together, from what you've told us. Mrs. Taisho, you said that he was a wonderful person, but had some strange habits such as hallucinations and delusions, didn't you?"

Numbly, she nodded her head, avoiding everyone's gaze as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I didn't want to bring him to a mental clinic! What if he would have to spend time, in therapy? Everyone would think he was a **nutcase**! The delusions didn't even happen that often…and he was old enough to take care of himself! We rarely saw him; he lived alone, for Christ's sakes!"

Painfully, she cried into Mr.Taisho, and and he consoled her by rubbing her back.

"Then this would explain everything. It would mean that his beatings happened during either of the two states, and weren't controlled. His sickness obviously progressed as he lived onwards, so the hallucinations and delusion periods increased in frequency and allotted time…"

Stopping, he looked apologetically to both of the families.

"My apologies on these deaths," he said in a severe tone before leaving the families to grieve their losses.

XxXx

Kagome was at "home," where she belonged.

Kagome's mother, Souta, and Grandpa were gazing at her sadly, and tears streamed down their faces. Kira, Kagome's mom, was shaking uncontrollably in her black formal dress.

The family and friends avoided gazes with one another, each continually using tissues to wipe away the tears.

Looking at her, it almost made one want to smile.

Kagome's body was on the softest silk cushioned coffin available, wearing the dress she'd loved the most.

It was a long, modest, dark blue colour with white flower trim along the collar and bottom, which suited her best.

Some of her high school friends had come to the funeral, sitting at the front with tears in their eyes, determined not to cry.

This time, Kagome didn't think "what a horrible nightmare."

This time, this wasn't a dream;

This time, it was real…

"Rest in peace, my baby girl…" Kira whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead for the last time.

XxXx

Outside the church, light laughter could be heard.

If one looked around the streets and houses, no one would be seen, but if one looked at the sky…

An innocent Kagome was jumping from cloud to cloud, avoiding the playful chase of Inuyasha.

They were in an innocent love once more…

Perhaps all really had been forgiven.

XxXx


End file.
